una historia ¿de amor?
by the dark moon159
Summary: El amor, ¿qué es el amor? Para muchos un verdadero dolor de cabeza pero para la siguiente persona de la que les quiero hablar será más que eso, créame mucho más que eso.
1. 1 Cuando el ¿día falla?

_**El amor, ¿qué es el amor? Para muchos un verdadero dolor de cabeza pero para la siguiente persona de la que les quiero hablar será más que eso, créame mucho más que eso.**_

 _Todo historia tiene un principio y un final que les parece si esta vez iniciamos un poco más atrás, solo tienen que girar la cabeza para ver a un chico enamorado con el pelo más blanco que la nieve, mas blanco que una bola de algodón y más suave que una nube_

-hola mi nombre es Lincoln y se preguntaran que hago aquí escondiéndome en los arbustos de una casa. Verán dentro se encuentra una chica nueva en la ciudad y pues hace unos días que la conocí y hasta donde se es perfecta. Verán justa de los videojuegos, es muy fan de los comics y además es muy carismática mmmm… creo que lo mejor será empezar por el principio

 _Una buena mañana en una casa un pequeño se preparaba para un día más. el bullicio de la casa era alto algo que no era nada raro para sus vecinos_

Lincoln-otro día en la casa loud ya saben cuál es la rutina no creo necesario repetirla salvo por que hoy tengo planeado un gran día con prepárense no con un amigo si no con 4 amigos si y esta vez no solo hombres. Sip mi buen amigo clyde, mi gran amiga taby, rustí y nuestra nueva pero no menos importante compañera rene

 _Durante un desayuno que pasa sin percance o eso parecía las hermanas ven un poco más arreglado a su hermano de lo normal así que las preguntas no tardan e llover_

Lola –valla linki a donde tan arreglado parece que tienes una cita

Lori –literalmente no nos has contado nada sobre una nueva chica

Luna –hermano no pensaras en querer escondernos algo o si

Lisa –sabes que eso podría ser algo perjuicios para ti ya que deberías conocer a nuestras hermanas y que por ningún motivo aparente dejaran de hacer observaciones al comportamiento vistió en ti esta mañana

Lana –si lo que lisa dijo

Lincoln -chicas no hay nada que esconder saldré a pasar con clyde y los chicos vamos a ir por unas hamburguesas y después a una gran convención de fanáticos no será nada extraño. Por cierto papá me podrías dar mi mesada

Lynn Sr –que bien Lincoln pensé que no me lo pedirías ya que ya tienes tres semanas sin pedírmela. ¿Tienes algo pensado en especial para querer juntar tu dinero?

Lincoln –la verdad no pero habrá gran cantidad de cosas y después de este día todo abra valido la pena

 _Las hermanas insatisfechas por las respuestas tan cono clara se resignan y regresan a sus asuntos del día mientras que nuestro chico se retira a su cuarto a alistar su lista de prioridades_

 _Después de una mañana conversando con sus padres y un buen desayuno clyde llega a cas de los loud junto con haiku_

Clyde -tarro de café a taza de leche contesta capitán

Lincoln –aquí taza de leche como se encuentra tarro de café dígame su posición

Clyde –estoy en tu entrada junto con haiku y la muy poderosa tándem

Lincoln –que bien ya salgo

 _Después de evadir el campo minado que es el pasillo salió a recibir a sus amigos después de un buen saludo los amigos salen en dirección a la hamburguesa del eructo para encontrarse con su dos amigos restantes_

Lincoln –hola amigos como están no llevan mucho esperando o ¿si?

Rene –para nada. No nos dijeron que necesitábamos una bicleta

Rustí –no hay problema yo vivo cerca y puedo pasar por la mia y te prestare la de roky

Lincoln –genial. En serio los chicos no pudieron venir ¿verdad?

Haiku –tenían cosas que hacer. les parece bien si ya nos vamos

Clyde –perfecto ya casi comienza. Chicos es hora de movernos

 _Una vez ya todos reunidos se disponen a ir al evento donde los amigos se emocionan al ver diferentes cosas desde espadas, comics raros, juguetes, videojuegos, consolas muy viejas y personas practicando el cosplay_

Lincoln –que mal que lori me escondió mi disfraz de "as savi" seria genial poder ser un súper héroe como el o por lo menos intentarlo

Clyde –mira el puesto de comics de as savi y anuncia la edición de regalo. Y dice que solo la conseguirán aquí vamos

 _Después de un rato esperando en fila Lincoln llega al frente del mostrador para pedir su preciada copia del comic. Pero sus ilusiones fueron aplastadas por el vendedor al contestarle_

Vendedor –lo siento chico alguien ya se llevó la última y le toco la suerte de que estuviera autografiada

Lincoln – NOOOOOO¡ diablos que mala pata no debí haber parado al baño

Haiku – la vida está llena de decepciones mejor acostúmbrate

Clyde- lo siento pero si te sirve mejor busquemos las prioridades que están en la lista

Lincoln –cierto no dejare que me dejen al último de nuevo. ¿Oigan y rossty?

Rene –no se me dijo que iba por una salchicha

Clyde – ¿hace cuánto?

Rene –no sé. Ammm. Como media hora o cuarenta minutos

Lincoln haiku y clyde al unísono -¿QUEEEEEE?¡

Lincoln –¿y por qué no lo dijiste?

Rene – no pensé que importara tanto

Clyde –corramos talvez siga por aquí

 _Después de 1 hora y media de búsqueda por fin encontraron a rustí que se refugió en un puesto de globos. Pero por mala fortuna los tan ansiados artículos de nuestro muchacho volaban de los aparadores asiendo que de una lista de 15 artículos apenas consiguiera 2. La decepción se fue transformando cada vez más en ira hasta el punto de explotar_

Lincoln –MALDITA SUERTE ¡ POR QUE ME TIENE QUE PASAR A MI. Si llego a toparme con el tarado que compro el ultimo mazo de as savi juro que le pat….

Vos femenina –¿Qué me vas a qué?

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero que les agrade es mi primer intento por escribir la verdad no es mi mejor historia pero prefiero tantear a ver qué pasa me gustaría sus críticas y tal vez una sugerencia para continuar trayéndoles este fic espero no sean tan duros y que sus criticas sean constructivas. Se despide para ustedes "una persona ignorada más "**_


	2. 2 El hombre ¿sin un plan?

_**Hola gracias por sus comentarios no son muchos pero ojala y les siga gustando por mi parte are lo posible por actualizar lo más posible.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir los dejo con el capítulo recordándoles que the loud house no me pertenece y esta es una obra por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro**_

Vos femenina –así que muy malo el chico ¿no?

Lincoln –eh… b.b.. Bueno…yo…. Mira…. V..v..veras

Vos femenina –ajajaja ¿que pasa el chico algodón se quedó sin voz?. Jajajaj.

Lincoln –(un poco irritado) claro que puedo hablar y no soy "el chico algodón "mi nombre es Lincoln. Lincoln Marie Loud

Vos femenina –(entre risillas) ok Loud ves que no es difícil presentarse. Yo soy Mía Riva palacios y creo que te gustaría tener esto.

 _Ella le entrega un poster autografiado en sus manos mientras se aleja dejando a nuestro pequeño albino con más que una palabra en la boca que no pudo decir hasta que ya le llevaba mucha ventaja._

Lincoln –adiós¡

Haiku –tu sí que no aprendes ¿verdad?

Rusty –vaya de verdad que tienes suerte ¿acaso es un truco o solo te dejas llevar?

Renee –sea lo que sea la chica es linda…. Olvídalo esta fuera de tu alcance

Clyde – pues tan fuera de alcance no creo mira

Lincoln –creo que necesito ver a Lori

 _El grupo de amigos sale del lugar dispuestos a la casa de su amigo en busca de su hermana mayor en el camino rusty se separa dejando a los ahora cuatro amigos con su respectivo camino una ves si rusty el camino a la conversación se abrió un poco mas_

Clyde –vaya Lincoln que piensas a ser respecto a esto

Lincoln –no tengo ni la más mínima idea ni siquiera un plan

Haiku –una esperanza duele más cuando ases lo posible para no fallar.

Clyde –cuál es el plan capitán

Renee –si esta vez me gustaría ayudar

Lincoln –no tengo ningún plan no se me ocurre nada. Además hay algo que no encaja. la dirección dice que vive muy cerca en la misma calle y no la avía visto no tiene ningún sentido

Haiku –cabe la posibilidad que sea un espíritu que no encontró el descanso adecuado y busca tomar el alma de alguien para resolver sus asuntos pendientes. Y Lincoln eres tu su objetivo

Renee –creo que yo vi na casa en venta ase días

Haiku -déjame ver al poster. No lo Lincoln que te parece si le dices a tus hermanas que te acompañen

Lincoln – no lo se siempre que mi hermanas se entrometen acaban arruinando todo

haiku –en tu desesperación de poder realizar tus banales deseos as llevado acometer errores que te han costado caro y llevado a ser planes sin sentido y pasar a perjudicar a otra

Lincoln –ok ya entendí la indirecta

 _Una ves ya en la estruendosa casa el chico se dirigió a preparar unos cuantos aperitivos junto con_ _clyde. Prendieron la consola y pasaron una buena tarde jugando mortal kombat siendo una de las pocas veces que clyde llevaba ventaja sobre Lincoln ._

 _El no se veía bien se mostraba distraído y sumergido en sus pensamientos. Después de jugar procedio a acompañarlos a la salida y encaminarlos un poco. Ya a solas con su amigo clyde_

Clyde –amigo por qué tan distraído no dijiste nada ni cuando lana te lazo ni si quiera de los golpes de Lynn. Algo te pasa ¿verdad?

Lincoln –no puedo te puedo engañar

Clyde –ya sabes clyncoln Mcloud hasta el final

Lincoln –en marcha la operación "conocer y tratar de volvernos amigos de la linda chica pelirroja" y buscar un nombre más corto para esta operación

 _Después de hacer unos ajuates en el plan Lincoln y clyde se retiraron cada quien a sus casas mientras tanto Lincoln busco a sus hermanas Lori, Leni y luna en busca de consejos presuponiendo que ellas tomarían las cosas un poco más en serio los consejos fuero más que obvios_

" _Como que una visita casual sería lo mejor. Tengo que diseñarte algo para que cambies ese aspecto y te veas increíble" "hermano una serenata nunca falla, ¿sabes cuantas canciones tienen 4 acordes básico?" "literalmente tienes que ser muy sutil no la asustes"_

 _Una vez ya echo esto su confianza subió el plan estaría en marcha el domingo de la misma semana, pero Lincoln no se esperaba que la vería mucho antes_

Rita –niños bajen tengo algo que anunciar

 _(Pasos apresurados)_

Lynn Sr –niños ellos son los palacios nuestros vecinos

Rita –el es su hijo Eidan y ella su hija Mia irán a la misma escuela que Lynn y Lincoln desde ahora y nos gustaría que les muestren la escuela y ayuden a conocer los caminos

Sr Palacios –mucho gusto mi nombre es Ricardo y ella es mi esposa Silvia vivimos a unas cuantas casa espero se lleven bien

Lori _–(susurrando)_ literalmente Lincoln ya empezó a llevarse bien

Luna – ¿no es así hermano?

Mia – _(susurrando a Lincoln)_ veo que me recuerda "chico algodón"

Lincoln _–(hablando al público)_ este es el reporte del clima y se anuncia la llegada de un hermana-ciclón de categoría cuatro ¡SALVEN SU VIDA¡

 **Espero esto haya sido de su agrado es el segundo capítulo si espera más o quieren darme algún consejo o quieren saber más sobre mí me encantaría que dejaran un comentario juro que responderé a cada uno así sea el más extraño**

 **Aquí dejo dos puntos que ver**

 **1 –los papas de Mia se acaban de mudar a la ciudad**

 **2 –tanto lori luna y leni saben cómo luce Mia y como se llama por eso se dieron cuanta**

 **3 –las edades fueron aumentadas 2 años quedando de la siguiente manera**

 **Lily 3 años y medio**

 **Lisa 6 años**

 **Lola 8 años**

 **Lana 8 años**

 **Lucy 10 años**

 **Lincoln 13 años**

 **Lynn 15 años**

 **Luan 16 años**

 **Luna 17 años**

 **Leni 18 años**

 **Lori 19 años**

 **4 –Lincoln no tiene nada que ver con Ronnie Anne ni con ninguna otra chica de TLH**

 **Si quieren alguna pareja con las hermanas o quieren aportar una idea déjenla en los comentarios y si es buena y no afecta la historia la añadiré**


End file.
